The Darkness Chronicles: Book 1
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Mason Drake has felt a disturbing presence within him recently. Now he and the one he slayed, the mighty Darthon, must team up to destoy this evil. Sequel to Death Battle: Darthon vs Mason Drake.
1. Sense of Dread

Mason Drake flew on. He was again in the cosmos, making sure to stop evil at each place he stopped at. It didn't take very long; there was really no one who could challenge him. He was to powerful. However, he didn't like to brag about it. He just was, and he knew it. He had almost no equal.

That's when he remembered yesterday, his battle with that small being. In all honesty, he didn't want to fight; he originally wanted to go on with his day. But then the small creature attacked him. Mason had then seen him as a threat. And a very great one at that.

If he had let that creature go on, he could have destroyed countless lives. Mason had to do something about him.

Ultimately though, he killed the creature. And he was unimaginably sad at what he had done. He didn't know the creature. What if he had family, friends? At the time though, he was a threat that had to be dealt with.

But Mason couldn't shake the feeling he had made a grave mistake killing him.

Mason continued on, scanning universe after universe, searching and defeating evil. It was his duty after all. He was the guardian of the multiverse.

Mason then remembered his old life before this. He had actually been a worker at Wall-Mart. It had been a simple job. So yeah, he'd say he had got a rather big promotion.

He also remembered when he was sent to fight Chaos.

He shuddered. When he had been sent off, he actually was excited about it. He, a single being out of billions, had been entrusted to save the multiverse. He had felt honored.

Only later on did he realize what the job meant. He had seen many people die because of Chaos. He had sacrificed so much. He had to travel around the universe, gaining new powers, slaying enemies by the millions. When it was all said and done, Mason had been victorious, but at a price.

Again Mason flew on, thinking of past sins and deeds he had done.

Mason suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart. He felt like he had heard a million voices call out, and then suddenly they were all silenced. (**Star Wars reference)**

Mason then felt weak and dropped. He fell through a planet's atmosphere and landed hard to the ground. It didn't hurt as much as you would think it would.

Mason slowly got up. What just happened? He didn't know, but he knew something wasn't right. He felt weaker for some reason.

Mason began to think, using his powers to see if he could sense where it had come from.

Nothing.

He couldn't sense a thing.

Something was seriously wrong, and he knew it. He had to go back to Heaven to warn God, and to ask him if he knew what was happening.

Felicia was watching her son, Arestus, play around in the woods. He was so happy and playful, very much unlike his father, Darthon. She remembered how she and Darthon had first met.

She had seen Darthon slaying the aliens that had been attacking the city. It looked like he was saving the people, but after a while, she realized he didn't care, and that all he wanted was to destroy the beings who had invaded.

Thinking this had made her let her guard down and she had been attacked from behind. She would have died that day, but for one reason or another, Darthon had saved her, striking down her attacker.

However, this allowed him to get distracted and was slashed in the back by another alien. As Darthon was about to be killed, She picked up the blade of light and stabbed the alien in the chest.

After that, she was about to talk with him when he just ran off. She had then decided to follow him, unknowingly changing her life forever.

Darthon had found where he had been created and realized she had been watching. She then asked what his name was, and he in vise versa had asked her what her name was. She then decided to bring him to her apartment.

There, at her apartment, she began to have feelings for him. That's when there was another attack, and he went on to continue fighting. Since then, they became lovers, and got married. She and Darthon took up a house in the woods, and they still lived their today.

But for some reason, he wasn't here. She actually hadn't seen him since yesterday. She was becoming worried. She knew her husband could hold his own in a battle quite easily, especially since he had the megaweapon. But he usually would have come back by now.

She then decided she should reach out to him. She hadn't done this in a while, mostly because Darthon liked his privacy, but she reached out to sense his life force.

Nothing.

She didn't sense a thing.

Her nearly heart broke right then and there. No matter where Darthon could be, she should be able to find him. She quickly tried to calm herself down.

Number 1: He was definitely in danger of some kind.

Number 2: She knew she had to find out where he was.

She had to go to Olympus, she had to talk to the gods and see if they knew anything.

She went over to Arestus, who was chasing a deer around the yard.

"Arestus," She said to her son, "I have to go to Olympus right now, I need to ask the gods about something. In that time, I need you to behave and stay here. Can you do that for me?"

Arestus looked up at her, puzzled. He then nodded. "Don't worry mom, I can behave and stay here. But why do you need to go?"

She bit her lip, wondering on how to answer that question. "I don't have time to tell you right now. Just please stay here and be safe."

"Ok momma." Arestus replied. He then went back, wondering where the deer had gone off.

She then quickly went off towards Olympus, needing to find out where her husband was. But something in her heart told her he was already gone.


	2. A Talk With God

Mason Drake teleported to Heaven, and began to run forward to speak with God. On the way, Mason couldn't help but notice that Heaven seemed to become even more spectacular every time he came here. It was unimaginable.

Once he arrived at God's throne, he kneeled before him.

"Lord," he said, "I come with grave news."

"I know, and you wish to ask of me of it, is that right?" asked God.

"Yes Lord."

"Just a short time ago, I sensed an evil of unspeakable power. There is something wrong, and I do not know what it is, do you know?"

"I can only advise you, I cannot interfere and give you the answer, otherwise you wouldn't learn anything," said God.

"Then what should I do my Lord, the evil I sense is great, and I fear if I do not find out what it is, the world will be at stake?" Mason could feel the evil; he could tell it was only getting closer. Whatever it was, it was powerful.

"Hmmm…. go speak with the Olympians in the universe you last went to, they might be able to help you out more than I can."

"Thank you, don't worry, I will defeat the evil," said Mason Drake.

"I know you will, Mason. You do every time," God replied, smiling down at the chosen one. And with that, Mason Drake was teleported to the universe where the Olympians resided. Once there. Mason looked around, admiring Olympus. It was beautiful and glorious. While it wasn't Heaven, it was still a sight to behold. Dozens and dozens of sculptors, tapestries, and wonderful buildings.

Unfortunately, this was not why he had come here. He had to speak with the Olympians. He had to ask them if they knew anything, or at the least, warn them of what was to come. He teleported himself to the entrance of the Olympian council room.

The room was locked with great doors of solid gold. Each door had Greek art on it.

Mason Drake took a deep breath, then opened the doors.


	3. Confessions

When Mason opened the doors, he saw the Olympians sitting, as if they were waiting for him. All their eyes were on him, each of them radiating power.

"Hello Mason, we were told you were coming," said Zeus. He was at the far end of the room, in the middle of the U shaped chair arrangement.

"Hello Zeus. It's been awhile," replied Mason. "I have come here for guidance."

"We know," answered Athena. She stared down at Mason, looking at him as though he were a blue print.

"I've seem to be getting a lot of that lately," muttered Mason. "There has been a great evil, and it has been emanating from this universe."

"We have also sensed it. We called upon our hero to deal with the issue, but for some reason he has not shown. In fact, we have not been able to even sense him. We believe he is dead."

"It is sorrowful. Darthon would have done well for the job if he was alive.

"Who was…?"

But before Mason could even finish his sentence, Felicia barged in through the doors, staring into the chamber with great sadness in her eyes.

"Where is he?" Felicia screeched, "Where is my husband?"

Everyone in the room looked at Felicia, a surprised look on their faces. When Mason saw her, he was shocked. This being looked very familiar to the one that he had destroyed.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Mason asked as politely as he could. He could see the worry in her facial expression, and knew that she was worried of something.

Felicia turned to him, "I'm Felicia, and I'm here to talk about my husband."

"We were just talking about him," replied Zeus.

"We are afraid to tell you this, but we believe your husband, Darthon, is dead," said Zeus. He had a sad look on his face, and as Mason looked around, so did most of the other gods. He was disturbed greatly by this. Who was this hero that they all spoke of?

Athena, noticing Mason's puzzlement, decided to bring Mason up to speed. "Darthon was a great hero of this world. He was mighty and strong."

"Yes, you seem to say that a lot, but what did he look like, maybe I could attempt to track him down," said Mason. Though he had no idea who Darthon was, he knew he should help. It was the least he could do. Besides, maybe he could use this great hero to aid him in what he was searching for.

"Well, he was small, orange, and had spikes on is head. He also had a large sword with him," said Zeus.

It was then that Mason understood the situation. He knew that Felicia had looked a lot like the creature that he had just fought. Now, he felt ashamed. He had just killed this woman's husband, and only now did he realize the consequences of his actions. He turned to her with a sad expression.

"Mam, I'm sorry, but he's dead," he said. He looked into eyes, and saw more sorrow than before.

"How do you know?" she asked furiously. Her anger and sadness was overwhelming.

"I killed him," Mason replied. He looked down ashamed.


End file.
